Death Without Cause
by pastoraldreamer
Summary: Gwen Campbell is not your average woman, she is a mutant with some pretty extreme abilities, not to mention a murderer. When she runs into Jeff the Killer, she thinks she's finally met her match. When she meets the slenderman, she realizes she isn't the only one in the world who can do amazing things. Will she decide to stay with them, or leave them behind?
1. A night to remember

It was nearly three in the morning; the wind began to pick up sweeping the streets and rattling shutters. Gwen shivered; she had only worn her tight-fitting black dress and a small leather jacket. She felt goose bumps creep up her skin, quickly she pulled her arms close to her, embracing herself in an everlasting hold. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare walk the streets of Gotham at this hour, but Gwen wasn't anybody. No, she was a mutant, practically immortal. You could break every bone in her body, but she would feel nothing. Not to mention it would heal within a few seconds. She was also a murder of sorts. She didn't have much of a choice. Thanks to her little abilities, she had a certain diet she had to maintain. One only human life source could satisfy.

Looking at Gwen, you wouldn't assume she was the least bit harmful. She had dark brown hair flowing down to her breasts, chocolate eyes, and a sinner's body. She was 21 and outstandingly gorgeous, of course she knew this. Gwen being the girl she was used this to her advantage. She used it against men, luring them in. Poor saps, thinking they were getting lucky, when really they were just her next meal.

"Oh looky what we got here boys. What's a pretty girl doing wondering out here at night? You never know who you might run into." A group of men appeared before her, lust filled grins growing across their faces.

"I can handle myself just fine." This earned a laugh from the man in front of the pack.

"A tiny girl like you? Nah, you better come with us." He reached for Gwen's arm. Without thinking twice she grabbed it and twisted it with surprising force. The man yelped out in pain, staring up towards her with rage.

"You stupid bitch, you're gonna pay for that." The pack swarmed around her, Gwen couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Alright, just remember, you asked for it." Gwen threw herself at the pack; within minutes she had completely torn them to shreds. She looked down towards her dress, which was now completely covered in blood. "Now look what you've done. My dress is ruined!" She kicked one of the mutilated bodies, a malicious grin pulling at her lips.

"Serves you right." She strutted off, leaving the corpses on the street to rot. Turning the corner she couldn't help but chuckle to herself once more.

"Oh dear lord help!" She yelled as she ran down the street. She still hadn't had a decent meal, and she wasn't about to settle for those scumbags. This way, she was sure to attract someone.

In the darkness far from sight, a man stood watching Gwen. Any normal bystander would've run up to her, offering to help. But that wasn't the way Jeff rolled. He chuckled evilly to himself, _she was already crying out for help and he hadn't even gotten to her yet! _Stepping out of the shadows, Jeff pulled out a knife, his white hood from his sweatshirt covering his face. Slowly he approached Gwen, laughing insanely.

"What the hell?" Gwen whipped around. She cocked her head to the side, questioning his laughter. At this point however, she couldn't care less. She desperately needed something to eat. She frantically ran towards the man, panic spreading like wildfire across her face. _And actor of the year award goes to Gwen Campbell. _She almost chuckled at this thought, but fought to hold it back.

"Please help me!" The maniacal laughter continued. Gwen was close enough to touch him now. She looked down, noticing the knife that he held in his hands.

"Great." Within moments Gwen was pinned down on the cold, hard pavement. Jeff's laughter continued to grow louder. She struggled beneath him, not willing to give up her full strength just yet.

"Shh, go….to..SLEEP." The knife came down hard and quick, stabbing Gwen in the shoulder first. A single scream did not escape her mouth. Instead she grabbed the knife from the shoulder, flipping him onto his back. She sat on top of him, quite proud of herself.

"That was a big mistake." He struggled to get up but to no avail. In his struggled, his hood had managed to slide from his head, leaving his face exposed. Gwen gasped at the sight. His features who not that of anyone she had ever seen. He had deathly white skin, eyes that refused to close, and the most disturbing, a smile carved across his face. In Gwen's moment of awe, Jeff managed to slam Gwen down back into the starting position.

"What, don't you think I'm beautiful." His maniacal laughter started up again, sending shivers up her spin.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make you just as beautiful as me." He held the knife in the air, it came down in Gwen's chest. Nothing happened, Gwen didn't seem fazed the least bit. Instead she pulled the knife from her chest, laughter now filling her.

"I told you that was a big mistake." Gwen threw Jeff off of her, pinning him against one of the brick buildings. His eyebrows knitted together, surprised by what he had just saw. As he was held by Gwen's tight gripped, he noticed the stab wound in her chest had seemingly disappeared.

"Holy shit, you're like us!" Gwen tilted her head to the side, raising a brow. A growl in her stomach made her forget her curiosity. She leaned in, ready to rid him from the world when suddenly she pulled back, letting him lose from her grip.

"Before I make you my next meal, would you like to explain to me what the means, and who the hell you are?" Jeff tilted his head to the side, his permanent smile began to bleed as he pulled his lips into a further grin.


	2. A deadly encounter

Gwen was becoming more aggravated every minute. Instead of getting an answer, the man began to laugh maniacally. She scowled at him, ready to tear his lungs out and feed, but her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"I'm giving you the next 10 seconds to answer me, or I'll rip you apart." Of course this was a bluff, she wouldn't allow someone to keep such valuable information from her. Although she hoped he wouldn't be able to tell.

"No need for the temper, love." His laughter seemingly died down, but that didn't cease Gwen's anger. She wanted to tear him apart, to bathe in his hot red life source, to taste his sweet flesh. It was near to impossible for her to hold back, but somehow she managed. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself.

"My apologies, now you were saying?" Her voice still shook with anger; she took a step back ensuring she wouldn't tackle him. Before he had the chance to speak, sirens blared in the background. Gwen looked around, her calm demeanor slowly slipping away.

"Looks like they found your little chew toys." There was that ignorant smirk on his face again; it made Gwen want to smack him.

"I'll be seeing you later, love." She flinched as he moved closer to her, placing a hand under her chin. She was slightly confused as to how he knew about that, but she let it go, pulling her lips into a grin.

"Wait, before you go-" Gwen moved to pick up the knife that had stabbed her only moments before. A grin grew across her face as she pinned him against the wall, stabbing the knife into his shoulder. He let out a cry in anguish, but they quickly subsided into laughter.

"There, now we're even." Without another word from either of them, Gwen took off into the darkness; leaving Jeff to bleed onto the pavement.

As he watched her fade into the nothingness, he ripped the knife from his arm letting out a grunt. Quickly, he moved into the shadows; heading for the Park Forest. Immediately an old friend, leaning against one of the trees, greeted him.

"Slendy, and to think I was worried a wild animal might maul me." If Slenderman had eyes, he would have surely rolled them. He looked down to Jeff's hoodie, noticing the wound in his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you tripped over your own knife, Jeff." Although Jeff could not see, his lips pulled into a smirk. Jeff let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"You're not gonna believe what happened to me tonight. I was almost some hot chicks meal."

"Excuse me?" Slenderman tilted his head to the side, clearly puzzled by what Jeff had just said.

"There was this girl, she was freaking out, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I went to kill her and she tackled me. I was surprised by how strong she was. I stabbed her, but she didn't scream or cry. The wound just…disappeared." He paused for a moment before pointing to his wound and continuing.

"Then the bitch stabbed me as payback." Slenderman couldn't help his burning curiosity, but he also couldn't resist teasing Jeff.

"You mean to tell me a woman got the best of you?" He stood there with muffled laughter, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey! I'm sure she could kick you're ass just as easy." Slenderman's laughter ceased. He was now just inches away from Jeff's face, holding him with his tendrils.

"You listen here boy, I am no mere mortal. No man or woman could ever harm me." His voice was dark and sinister.

"Geez, calm down." Jeff squirmed in his hold finally Slenderman released him.

"Perhaps I will find this woman, to see if what you say is true." He moved away from Jeff as he fixed the cuffs of his sleeve. Before Jeff could say another word, Slenderman was already gone.

Gwen slammed her apartment door behind her nearly throwing it off its hinges. Although she had gotten a good stab at him, it wasn't enough to subside her anger. Her hunger however had faded away. On her way home Gwen had managed to find a man who seemed to look a bit lost. However, he was tiny and would only satisfy her hunger for a few hours.

She staggered to the bedroom and threw off her bloody dress. She replaced it with a large button down shirt that showed off her impressive body. She headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of gin from the fridge, hoping it would calm her down. She switched rooms once again, plopping down onto the living room couch. Switching on the television, a perky, blonde haired news reporter greeted her.

_ "Ten men were found on the street murdered tonight. Police reports say the bodies were almost torn to shreds. Is this the cause of an animal attack, or a vicious killer? Find out more tonight."_

Gwen couldn't hold in her laughter at the woman's stupidity. Did she honestly think there was even a chance it could be a wild animal? To do the damage she had done would've taken a mountain lion. Unfortunately there seemed to be a shortage of those running around in the city.

"That's enough murder for one night." Gwen switched off the T.V and headed for her bedroom. Throwing off her shirt, she slipped under the covers. It wasn't long before she drifted off into sleep.

_Gwen roused from her sleep noticing she was no longer in her bed. Instead, she was in a forest. She was curious as to how the hell she got there, but the only thing she wanted more was a way out. A sudden snap echoed behind her, she snapped her neck around to reveal a tall man standing before her. Her mouth dropped in awe at his lack of facial features. She attempted to back away, but instead she backed into him. He leaned over her, holding her with his tendrils. _

_ "Now, let's see if Jeff was right about you." _

He watched at the foot of Gwen's bed as she thrashed around. It wasn't long before she was calm again, sleeping like a baby. Slenderman moved to her side, his mouth watering as he studied her body. He wanted to see her squirm again, to hear her cries. Lust filled his body as he inched his face closer to hers. Moving a tendril from her cheek down between her breast and to her stomach, he watched as she arched her back in pleasure. Goose bumps traveled up and down and her silky skin. An opening appeared on his pale face for a mouth, he placed it on her neck and bit down enough to make her bleed. She moaned in her sleep, causing him to pull up and look at her with a malicious grin. As he turned back to her neck however, the bite mark had disappeared.

_Jeff was right, but how? She smells human and her blood doesn't seem to be tainted. I don't- _

His thoughts were interrupted as Gwen awoke from her slumber, stretching her arms in every which way. She felt something warm trickled down her neck. Reaching a hand to it, she could tell it was blood. She bolted upright, frantically searching around her room. Gingerly, she stood up and reached for the light. It burst on causing Gwen to squint her eyes and groan at the sudden brightness. She looked at her hand; warm, red liquid covered it. She gasped and headed towards the mirror. The side of her neck had been smeared with blood. She was almost sure the man from before hadn't gotten at her neck, but she couldn't be sure. A sudden chill went down her spine, what if someone _had _been there?


	3. You're Mine

((Update!: Sorry It took so long for me to write another chapter, dears. I'm going to continue with this story, also I am going to be writing another story featuring Gwen Campbell. Also sorry this is ridiculously short 3)

Gwen became more furious with each passing moment she stared at her bloody hand and neck. Her angered reflection quickly shattered into a million pieces as she smashed her hand into the mirror. Pieces of glass embedded into her skin as a faded gold replaced her normally chocolate hues. It was obvious to her what needed to be done now.

Gwen pulled the splinters of glass out of her creamy skin as she entered the closet, picking out a pair of black jeans and a white v-neck. Her clothes were immediately doused in blood from her now healing wounds as she slipped into them. Grabbing a leather jacket, Gwen made hast to leave her apartment and head over to the park. If she was sure about one thing it was that the night was going to end in blood, and it wouldn't be hers.

Slender returned to the woods once more, a million questions invaded his mind as his suit brushed against various trees. He was certain the woman would come searching for him, having the damned temper she did. His prediction was confirmed as he heard footsteps approach the forest clearing. Although he was not yet visible to Gwen, slender had a perfect view of her. He watched with pure, dark amusement as Gwen charged into the forest.

"Alright you son of a bitch, where are you?!" A small chuckled escaped him as he watched Gwen scream into the open. She was much more determined than he had imagined, or perhaps it was just her lack of self-control showing.

Gwen could hear his muffled laughter despite his distance. Her eyes narrowed and continued to glimmer gold as she made her way over to the source of the noise. With amazing speed, it only took Gwen moments to reach her destination. However the culprit was long gone, disappearing into thin air before she had a chance to see him. Slender allowed her to fume around the area for a few moments before approaching her from behind, allowing his figure to loom over her.

Gwen's muscles tightened as an inhuman presence became know to her. Her head whipped around to face the entity, causing strands of brunette hair to fly in her face. The thing that stood before her would've made her faint in her spot if it weren't for her increasing rage. Without a word, Gwen plummeted her hand into the figures chest. To her surprise, no blood came pouring from the gaping wound. A small gasp escaped her ruby lips as he pulled her hand out of him, grabbing her with his tendrils as he had done in her dream.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gwen screamed at the faceless figure. His only reply was a demonic laughter. Her eyes widened in horror as a face began to appear on him, the face of a monster. A jaw opened revealing rows of dangerously sharp teeth, she almost swore she saw a glimmer of red where his eyes should be.

"I'm afraid you're in no place to ask questions, dear. After all, you are in my territory now."


	4. Introductions

(Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Like really, I love you all. :3 Anywhoo, here's chapter four ))

Gwen's mouth opened to speak only to be snapped shut due to shock. Although she was used to seeing things that were out of the ordinary, including herself, never had she come across such a creature. Gruesome thoughts raced through her mind as she wandered what this beast was planning.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Gwen attempted to sound threatening but sounded more like a scared mouse. Neither pain or death were a problem for her, but that didn't stop the shivers that snaked down her spin as the entity's face neared her own. She could feel his hot breath trickle down her neck. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, Gwen still wrapped in his inky, black tendrils.

"I'm simply..curious." The figure responded with a malicious grin. From his back emerged another tendril, only this one resembled a claw. It glided down Gwen's spine, a motion that would have caused any mortal to scream out in agony. No screams arrived from her lovely mouth, nor did she make any attempt to escape the creature's grasp. Slender's grin quickly faded away as the woman was seemingly unharmed. He made several more deep cuts into Gwen's skin, but they were inaffective. A triumphant smirk formed across her lips at his pathetic attempts.

"Nice try. Maybe your little friend could do better?" Slender dropped the woman to the ground, turning around to face Jeff. While he had been occupied with harming Gwen, he hadn't noticed Jeff approaching them.

"I told you so," was Jeff's only response towards Slender's raged filled expression.

"Jeff, what do you think you're doing?" He wrapped Jeff in his tendrils, using extreme force to crush against his ribs. Jeff's response was to stab him in the shoulder, which didn't seem to do much.

Gwen watched in amusement as the two went at each other for a number of minutes. Eventually she managed to lose interest in the two, appearing in between them to cease the fighting.

"If you two idiots don't stop this madness, I'll eat you." Jeff huffed and took a step away from the gory scene. His blood was spread across the forest floor, the amount of blood loss was major, but it didn't seem to affect Jeff in the least.

"Geez, aren't you going to tell your girlfriend to calm down?" Jeff questioned Slender mockingly, causing him to scowl in anger.

"I'll deal with you later, as for you," he turned his attention back to Gwen, shrinking down so he was only a few feet taller than her.

"You are not in control of me, child. I own you." Jeff stepped back a few more feet as Gwen's eyes lit up with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are? If you think you own me for one minute you are sadly mistaken. I don't take orders from pitiful creatures such as your self." Both men were taken back by Gwen's words. Slender made note of her awful temper, something he planned to tame later.

"My apologies." He replied, his voice smooth like velvet. After they had both calmed down reasonably, Jeff piped up.

"So, what are you?" Gwen rolled her eyes at his lack of manners. She moved closer to Jeff, tracing the spot where she had stabbed him earlier.

"My name is Gwen Campbell and I'm a mutant." A bloodthirsty grin replaced Gwen's look of disgust.

"Now, before I take any questions, who the hell are you two clowns."


	5. Knowing Your Place

**Hey, lovlies! I'd like to apologize for the ridiculously short chapters, I'm hoping to make this one longer! **

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I realize I haven't updated in awhile and it's time for me to stop being all lazy :) so here ya go! **

The silence was a thick cloud of smoke around the peculiar group. Each passing moment no one dared utter a word only increased Gwen's irritability. Her golden orbs narrowed into slits as her hands clenched into fists at her side, clearly not used to being denied her every whim.

"I will not hesitate to turn this into a bloodbath if someone doesn't speak up." Despite Jeff's bitter attitude and lack of respect towards most, he wasn't about to deny the immortal woman. Slender didn't seem the phazed by her demands, instead he chuckled, eyeing her flawless figure up and down.

A mixture of confusion and rage filled her as the creature's laughter broke the silence. Her attention immediately turned to Jeff. He cleared his throat as Gwen's glare burned through him like a wildfire and eventually caved.

"This is Slender-Man and I'm Jeff. Jeff the _Killer." _ He was sure to emphasize his title, hoping for a fearful reaction from Gwen. However she only returned a snicker as she rolled her eyes at Jeff.

"Sorry, sweetheart but I'm more curious as to what the hell _he _is." Gwen pointed to Slender-Man, her clear lack of respect uprooting his temper.

"Your ignorance is rather off-putting." Slender responded lazily, leaning against the rough bark of a tree. Jeff took a step away from the pair as Gwen's irises began to glow crimson.

"Excuse me?" The immortal sneered, her nails piercing her powdery skin and drawing small, crimson drops as she clenched her hands into fists. She was practically shaking with rage, not from his comment, but from his attitude. It was infuriating, his pathetic attempt to seem unamused.

"Must we repeat everything for you, stupid girl." Slender had to hold back a fit of laughter as he studied Gwen's quivering form. His plan was going swimmingly, she was practically ready to tear him apart. And when she did, he was prepared to put her in her place.

In a desperate attempt to keep herself from lunging at Slender-Man, Gwen inhaled an enormous breath of air, her hands smoothing over her silky dress.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to be so brash?" Slender planned to antagonize her to the point of breaking. He could see right through her fake, calm demeanor.

"That's it." Gwen could no longer control the fire that burned inside of her, a fire built of pure hatred. She pounced at the creature, only to find herself running into the bark where he had once casually stood. Before she could comprehend his sudden disappearance, he embraced her in his inky tendrils.

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against his firm hold. His only response was to slam her against the tree, his body pressed intimately close to her fragile form. He had completely forgotten about Jeff, who stood a few feet behind them, as he moved his featureless face towards her ear.

"You may be immortal, but if you keep this up, I have my ways of making you scream." Gwen shuddered as she felt hot breath dancing across her jaw line despite his lack of a mouth. She dared not speak, a mixture of emotions making her skin crawl with goosebumps. Intimidated was not something the immortal felt often, but she felt her dominance fade away with each word he spoke.

Of course this only increased as his hand traced her curves.

Jeff was glued to his spot, unable to take his eyes away from the submissive Gwen. He had once thought about painting her like a blank canvas with her own crimson fluids, but now he wished to do other things to her skin. And it had very little to do with bloodshed, mostly.

"Jeff, do you mind giving Miss. Campbell and I a moment." His voice was smooth despite searching through the killer's primitive thoughts. Jeff didn't hesitate to turn his heel and leave the premises immediately.

"Now, where were we?"

**Alright so I just couldn't make this longer. I apologize. But I had to leave you hanging until the next chapter, duh ;) **

**Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
